A Promise Made and a War Fought
by Xyrule
Summary: Palmo has fallen to Black Death. Only one man is left to bring back the Pokemon Masters and stop him. Mentions of Herobrine, but not enough of him to make this a crossover.
1. Herobrine

''David!'' a voice screamed. A man standing alone in the dark forest jolted to attention and ran in the direction of the voice.

''I'm coming, Amilia!'' he shouted as he ran.

''David, please help!'' the voice screamed again. '' Where are you?''

David ran for what felt like hours, but he couldn't find the source of the voice. A shadow passed through the gloom, but he paid it no mind.

The screams grew louder and increasingly more desperate, some followed by a cracking sound. David picked up his pace, until he burst through a clearing next to a huge canyon.

''Amilia! Amilia, say something!'' he called.

''Down here!'' he was relieved to hear. ''Over the edge!''

David quickly and carefully went to the edge of the steep cliff and looked down. He saw Amilia hanging onto a tree branch, terror in her eyes.

''Alright, Amilia.'' he said calmly, knowing that revealing his own fear would cause her to panic. He reached a hand out.

''I-I can't.'' Amilia said.

''Yes, you can.'' David said. ''Just move very slowly.'' He carefully rested his weight on the trunk of the tree to minimize the distance between them and reached farther.

His fingers were only a few inches short of Amilia's knuckles.

The branch cracked, and Amilia screamed again. She slipped another few inches down, and the branch began to sag.

''Amilia, you're going to have to jump.'' David said. ''I can't reach any farther.''

Amilia looked at him, and their eyes met. He could see her fear, and she could see his. She knew she had to trust him. Her life now depended on it.

She nodded. ''There's nothing to jump off.'' she said.

''Try to jump anyway.'' David said. ''You have to.''

The branch cracked again, splitting from the tree and falling.

''Amilia, jump!'' David screamed. Amilia obeyed this time, and propelled herself upward.

David caught her by the fingers, and the sudden weight pulled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him, but he managed to hold on with three of his own fingers. He began to pull her up...

...When she slipped.

''NO!'' David screamed as he helplessly watched Amilia fall to the bottom of the canyon.

He looked away, unable to bear watching her land. He began to cry.

He had failed to save his lifelong friend.

He sat there crying for half an hour, before he got up, wiped the tears from his face, and looked at the now-broken branch. He kicked the tree in anger and it uprooted, tumbling over the edge.

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ''I can't lose my senses.'' he said. ''I have to move on. For Amelia.''

He turned around and reluctantly went back into the forest.

I shot up in my bed in a cold sweat. The dream again. It had been occurring more frequently than before. It happened almost every night.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Judging by my biological clock, it was around 5:00 in the morning. Not enough time to bother trying to go back to sleep, then. Not that I could anyway.

I got out of my bed and searched for my jacket and belt. When I found them, I put them on, checked to make sure I had all three Pokeballs, and left the house.

I smiled and breathed in the fresh air outside. There was a nippy breeze blowing in from the sea today. A welcome release from the hot months of summer and a precursor to the wintertime.

I walked to the center of the village, to a pedestal that marked the center of the village and the island it was on. On top of the pedestal sat a small velvet pillow, which electrically transferred heat to the egg sitting on top of it. I ran a hand over the cylinder of bulletproof glass covering the egg, which was about a foot long at its polar longitude and a brilliant red in color. It was covered in cracks that turned the shell into a rendition of the Earth's own crust.

''Maybe today.'' I said, then smiled. I doubted the egg would hatch today. It's shell was just as cracked and its inner membrane was just as waterproof as they were two years before. It wasn't hatching anytime soon.

''Ah. I thought I'd find you here.'' a voice said from behind me. I turned around.

''Hi, Ash. How are you doing today?'' I said. Ash chuckled.

''Very well, thank you. And how are you today, Herobrine?'' he asked. Herobrine wasn't my real name, but it was the one I had used since...No. I promised that I'd move on.

''Fine.'' I answered.

Ash was the wise man of the village of Corrinth, a town that completely filled the island it was on. Years ago, Corrinth was a huge city on the delta of a river. It was the capital of the largest and most powerful region in the world. Palmo, home of Xyrule. Of course, now, nobody believed those myths of a benevolent being creating everything. For if he existed, then why had Palmo fallen?

Anyway, Palmo was attacked by a group of Pokemon Masters led by the most powerful Pokemon Trainer who ever lived: Black Death.

It was seeing the destruction Black Death leaves behind him that convinced me that Flarimist, Emperor of the Bottom Realms, was real. He was the one who crushed Corrinth, turning the Xyrule River Delta into a violent malestrom and separated this island from the mainland.

Black Death had been planning this deadly siege for many years before then. He went through the six regions of Earth, taking them over one by one. He started with Kanto, swiping its guardian, Mewtwo, off the face of the Earth forever, moved to Johto, extinguishing Ho-oh's flame, went to Hoenn, blasting Rayquaza out of orbit, destroyed Arceus to claim Sinnoh, and froze Kyurem's strength in its tracks in Unova. Finally, he arrived in Palmo, and personally took out every Pokemon Master and defensive trap until there was nothing standing in his way.

When this all happened, I was 20 years old and already went by Herobrine. I was one of the top five Trainers in the world, but I did not fight. Instead, I remained hidden, knowing that Black Death would win anyway and that Palmo would need someone left to train more Trainers in an effort for a rebellion.

Most of Corrinth's 20 people had lived here since they were isolated.

However, Ash and I were different. We both came from the mainland. Ash had done the same thing during the siege that I did.

He had laid in wait.

I knew that Ash, like most people, pitied me. After all, I had lost the use of my eyes, and that was a severe handicap in this world today.

''And how are your Pokemon?'' he asked. I shrugged.

''They're fine. I trained them some yesterday, so they're content. Dragonite especially, and that's who I need right now.''

''Still planning to leave Corrinth?'' he asked, smiling. I nodded.

''As soon as the egg hatches.'' I responded. We had this conversation every day. I never actually expected the egg to hatch soon, but I still prepared for when it did. It would, eventually. I was sure of that.

Ash put a hand on the glass over the egg. "Do you want to wake up soon?'' he asked it. "The world wants to know you." He chuckled to himself and turned back to me. ''You're doing well being its Protector.'' he said. I shook my head.

''I've been leaving it out in the middle of the village for two years.'' I replied. ''That's not protecting it very well.''

Ash merely smiled and walked away. I turned back to the egg and smiled.

"I can't really do anything to help you." I told it. "You know, I'm sure you'll hatch. You're destined for great things. I can see that very clearly.'' After that I left as well, chuckling to myself about the irony of my statement.

If I had still been facing the egg, and if I had not lost my sight, I might have noticed that the egg glowed a bright red for an instant until I turned a corner and was gone.


	2. Attach on Corrinth

When I changed my name, I had chosen Herobrine for a reason. The name "Herobrine" belongs to a mythical being, the only human to ever reach equilibrium with the strength of the Legendary Pokemon. Herobrine was said to be blind, like me, but also said to be able to see everything you were, are, and would become. His name once meant "power", but now, it has come to mean both that and "all". I named myself after him because I felt that it could give me courage, that it would help me stay strong for…

But I didn't feel very courageous the next morning.

I woke to the smell of woodsmoke and the shouts of the men and women of the village. I shot up out of my bed and grabbed my belt of Pokeballs, not even bothering to check them as I ran outside.

The second I was out the door, I began to cough from the thick black smoke. Even without being able to see, I knew automatically that it wasn't an accidental fire.

"What's going on?" I shouted. Someone to my right answered through a series of coughs.

''We're (cough) being (cough) attacked!" he said, pointing before he realized that was useless. "Near the (cough) southern cliff!''

I immediately went into action after hearing this. I tossed a Pokéball. "Dragonite, use Gust!'' I called. The second he got out of the Pokeball, Dragonite flew up into the air and used the move, clearing away most of the smoke. He swooped back down low enough for me to jump on his back. He kept zooming forward in the air, but I was still able to get a good grip on his neck.

"Dragonite, Rain Dance and Whirlpool!" Dragonite nodded and it began to rain, which both helped put out the fires and power the Whirlpool to finish them off. I touched Dragonite's neck with a finger for a second. "Alright, fly me to the southern entrance and use Hyper Beam!''

He obliged, and I heard the sound of about five people get knocked off the cliff by the Hyper Beam and fall into the ocean below.

I jumped off Dragonite's back, calculated my trajectory, and straightened myself to the point that almost no friction was created to slow me down.

Just as I had calculated, I landed directly on the last attacker's head, and they crumpled to the ground. Right after I hit them, I jumped off their head before they fell and hit the ground sideways, rolling to minimize damage.

After laying still for half a second to get over the shock, I got up and prodded the attacker's head with my foot. When they didn't stir, I bent down and put two fingers on the left side of their neck to check for a pulse.

I reeled back when I touched what felt like split metal. After getting over that and assuming it was just a communications system of some kind, I checked the top of the person's head to check for damage. Yet again, all I felt was cold steel, which had been crushed in by my attack. The person was certainly dead, then.

I moved my hand around the person's face to see if he was a cyborg or a full-blown automaton. When I touched skin, I felt along the edge to see if I could find a weak spot on the metal plate. I felt a little sorry for doing this to the guy, but he had attacked my home, we needed the metal and possibly the technology if we could get it to work again, and besides, he was already dead.

Suddenly, the person's hand shot up and grabbed my wrist, forcing it back with such force that I nearly opened my eyelids, something I knew I couldn't do, for fear of someone finding out about me…

I let the thought slide as I realized I was being forced back by someone whose brain had just been pulverized by his skull. I heard a whirring noise, followed by a sickening sound that told me the person's head was rebuilding itself, pushing the flesh, bone, and metal outward, making a grinding sound that screeched in my ears.

The screeching and whirring stopped, and I could hear voices.

''No!'' the person I had landed on shouted with a voice that sounded like it had once been human, but was now just a robot. "I fight alone!" His voice had a strange echo, almost a rasp, deep in his chest that made it sound like even his lungs had been coated in silicon.

I heard Dragonite roar and felt heat as he shot a Flamethrower. The man shouted his defiance again, and I felt Dragonite's Pokeball grow slightly heavier as he was somehow returned without either of our consent.

The person staggered to his feet, dragging me up with him. The way he gripped my wrist very clearly showed me his anger. I decided not to say or do anything that could annoy him, since I knew he was in the position to easily snap my wrist.

''You.'' he growled at me. ''What is your name?''

When I didn't answer immediately, he pulled his arm farther to the side, twisting my arm backwards and forcing me to stand right in front of him. I could feel his breath on my neck (he was slightly shorter than me) and smelled a strange combination of leaking motor oil and sweat. My wrist and elbow began to hurt as they were strained in the wrong direction.

"What is your name?" he asked more forcefully than before. I heard somebody step up behind me, but I held a hand out. I heard the person's footsteps stop for a second before he reluctantly backed away.

''Andrew.'' I said. ''Andrew Wright.''

The man's grip lessened for a second, then tightened again. "Prove it." he said. I reached into my pocket. "Not with your Trainer's License. Open your eyes."

I shrugged, though inside I was terrified of this person, who could rise from the dead, who was half-robot, and who I was now definitely sure worked for Black Death. Telling me to open my eyes showed me he was against me.

He had trapped me in a corner, and he knew it. I could sense the red light generated by his no doubt robotic eye on my eyelids.

As I tried to think of a way out of this situation, I heard a rushing sound, some people shouted and scattered, and the man holding my arm let go, screaming a trail of curses.

I took the opportunity to swing my foot under the man's feet, tripping him and making him fall. He got back up, his clear hatred forcing his robot side to work faster, which literally made the air 10 degrees warmer. He was about to throw a punch at me when I heard the rushing sound again. He was knocked away again. This time, though, he stopped fighting. Instead, I heard him press a button, and something shot out, creating a burst of wind. I was tripped by whatever he shot out, but didn't fall completely, catching myself before I hit the ground. I reached out for whatever he had shot out, and felt some kind of fabric. I felt along the fabric, and found that it was shaped like a hang glider.

The fabric was pulled from under my hand as the man got up and, with one swift motion, jumped over the edge of the southern cliff. People rushed to the edge to see the person's fate, but I knew he had survived. However, I was not worried.

''Herobrine, that guy looked serious. He looked like he wanted to kill you.'' Katrina, one of the villagers here, said. I looked at her and smirked.

''None of us have anything to worry about.'' I responded. ''The cyclone is so powerful that my Dragonite, who I've carefully trained for several years, can only barely make it through. A lone man, even one with an enhancement system like the one he had, could never survive.''

She hesitated, then nodded. ''Okay. I know your judgement is our best bet.''

''Did any of the village itself burn, or were we able to stop the fires soon enough to prevent damage?'' I asked.

''Everything is fine. The fires didn't get much farther than the southern clearing.'' somebody reported.

''No, it isn't!'' somebody shouted, running up to us. ''The egg is missing! One of the attackers had been hiding in the village and took it!''

Everybody gasped. They knew as well as I did what that egg meant.

''No need to worry.'' I said. I could tell that everyone looked at me. ''The egg isn't gone.''

''Herobrine, I saw them take it and get away on a Charizard!'' the person said. I smiled and reached into my shirt. When I took my hand out of my shirt, it was holding onto the egg.

''It's not missing.'' I said. ''The 'egg' that the attacker stole was fake. I've had the real egg with me for three days, in case something like this happened.''

''Just like a true Protector.'' Ash's voice behind me said with a hint of irony.

''What should we do now?'' I asked suddenly. ''Whoever they work for, and I have a feeling I know, will probably wonder where they are. There'll be more of them, and they'll find out the egg they stole was fake.''

Everybody went silent. They knew I was right. We had fended them off this time, but the attacks would continue, and once word got out the egg was here, the attacks would get more and more frequent, and we would eventually be overwhelmed.

''Then train us. You know how to fight; you can teach that to us, and we'll be able to hold them off for longer.'' Katrina said. I turned to her.

''I could, but that won't protect you from their Pokemon.'' I then realized something I had never thought of. How had I not realized it two years earlier, when I was still searching for Trainers who I could train into my elite team against Black Death? ''You'll have to break your oaths and become Trainers again if we're to protect the island.''

Silence ruled again. During the war, Corrinth had been spared from complete destruction when the survivors of Black Death's first wave of death made a deal with the evil Pokemon Master. He had agreed to leave their ''pathetic city, with no hope of survival even if I hadn't arrived'' alone, as long as the Corrinthians renounced their Trainer's licenses and released their Pokemon. Becoming Trainers again, especially without Black Death's permission, would be an act of war.

But they trusted me completely. Though I had only been here two years and was always prepared to leave as soon as the egg hatched, it was easy for even me to see the way they looked up to me, respected me for my ability to fight the seeds of fear Black Death planted wherever he went, seeds that seemed to last indefinitely.

Nobody said anything for several seconds. Then, Ash spoke.

"I understand the dangers.'' he said. ''But I will follow you anywhere. You are our best chance, and I will remain with you even if we fight Black Death himself.''

He stepped up beside me and stood still.

Katrina walked to my other side and stood tall. ''As will I.''

Slowly, people stepped up and repeated the phrase, until every Corrinthian had stepped up.

I smiled. This level of devotion both made me hopeful and horrified. It made me hopeful because having people who will follow me means that I can much more easily train them to be able to fight back against Black Death. This horrified me because that same level of devotion was what put Black Death into the equation in the first place.

"So, how do we start training?'' Katrina asked.

"I have enough Pokemon for everybody to get a full set.'' I said. ''But before we do anything, we have to take a few days to fix the village and rest.''


	3. Hatching

After the village had been restored and everybody was rested, I gave them their Pokemon and had them battle each other. The first few days usually saw very short battles that ended in ties.

Later, though, memories of their respective journeys as Pokemon Trainers years before reawakened. The battles became longer, and the Pokemon stronger. I smiled, deciding to wait another week or so before I told them I had only given them my weakest Pokemon.

Two years later…

"Okay, everybody. It's time to stop.'' I said. All battles being held in the designated arena stopped and everyone looked at me.

Their Pokemon were all out of their Pokeballs due to one of my rules of training. Some were asleep after fainting or from a move, some were weakened from battle, and some were perfectly fine, since they hadn't been used yet. All were at maximum level after training for two years, and all were fully evolved and prepared for a split-second transition into an actual battle with intruders.

The 120 Pokemon all disappeared at once, recalled by their Trainers. Everybody filed out of the arena to go home for the night.

I smiled and followed them, though I went to the center of town instead of my home.

I touched the glass cylinder around the egg.

I frowned as a new sensation hit my fingers. The glass was vibrating rapidly, almost quickly enough to make it split the glue that sealed it to the pillow underneath.

_I am ready._

I reeled back as a voice suddenly spoke in my mind, and my fingers disconnected from the glass.

The voice was cut off, and I cautiously touched the glass again.

_I see you._ the voice said again. _Please, release me._

I searched my mind to see if I could find the source of the voice.

Something suddenly swam into my mind. An image of the egg. I felt tears well up under my eyes as my visual cortex remembered it wanted to be used.

_Please, don't cry._ the voice said. _I am here now. I can break free. But I need you to break the glass._

It was the egg. The egg was speaking to me. It had finally decided to hatch.

I felt for the straps that held the cylinder down and pulled them open. I lifted the glass and picked up the egg, which was shaking wildly.

The second I touched the egg, I felt a powerful surge of energy, heard a crack, and felt the egg disintegrate in my hands.

What was left was something definitely alive. I could feel it. It was small, fitting very easily in my cupped hands. It had short down over its skin that rustled a little in the evening breeze. I held it close to my chest so it would stay warm.

After a few seconds, the thing yawned and I felt it lift its head up. It stretched, and I felt tiny claws lightly scratch my arm.

Another image flashed in my consciousness. I instantly knew it was the creature. The down it was covered in was red on its back and white on its stomach. It had a long neck that ended in a triangular head that had a domelike skull. Its arms were short and flimsy, with three underdeveloped claws. It had two crests on its head. Its overall appearance was draconian, and reminded me of a jet airplane.

Its eyes opened and looked at me. They were amber, almost brown.

The sight ended, and I couldn't see anymore.

_Hello. Thank you._ the creature said.

"You're welcome.'' I responded unsurely. I had known it would hatch eventually, but I hadn't expected it to be telepathic.

It shook for a second, clearing off the albumen and drying off its down. Now, it felt soft instead of slimy and seemed to have grown a few centimeters.

I smiled as the creature I had guarded for two years fell asleep in my hands.


	4. The Dragon's Name

Several days later…

The citizens of Corrinth gathered around the center of town, facing north. Standing in front of them was Karen, the mayoress of Corrinth. Next to her, the dragon that had hatched from the egg leaned on the pedestal, looking out at the group with very intelligent eyes.

I, however, wasn't there. I was at the southern cliff, hooking a shoulder bag filled with my possessions to Dragonite. I would be the only person absent from the dragon's Naming.

When the dragon was a few days old and was almost fully grown, she (I had found out she was female earlier) had told me that she could not use any powers without first obtaining a name. She had said she wanted to hear everyone's ideas, and choose the one she liked the best.

However, I knew she wouldn't like the name I had thought of, so I figured the ceremony was the perfect time to leave, while everyone else was distracted and no goodbyes had to be said.

The Naming began. I could hear everybody talk, since they immediately shouted their ideas as loud as they could, even though they knew she could hear perfectly well.

I chuckled to myself, hearing the stupid, ridiculous, or just plain insulting names they came up with. Some examples were "Red", "Feather", and "Scarlet".

I turned around and began to climb onto Dragonite's back, but he pushed me off.

"**Why don't you say your idea?**'' he asked. I frowned at him, but leaned on his side and brought the name to the front of my mind.

"Latias.'' I muttered, then smiled. ''She won't take it, you know.''

''**But don't you feel better now that you've said it?**'' Dragonite replied. I chuckled again. He could be stubborn sometimes.

_I've decided what my name shall be. _the dragon's voice suddenly said in my mind. I heard everyone else go quiet, and realized they heard her too. Before, only I had been able to understand the language she spoke, a form of telepathic Pokespeech. To everyone else, it had merely been a series of squeaks and squeals.

The dragon waited for a few seconds before saying the name she had chosen.

_The name I've chosen to use is Latias._ she stated.

It took me a few seconds to register that, and when I did, I was instantly shocked.

''How did she hear me? And why was mine her choice?'' I asked myself. I heard the dragon, now called Latias, laugh.

_All of our minds are connected. I can hear everybody equally, Herobrine._ she said.

''Herobrine?'' somebody asked, ''But he doesn't even know what you _look _like!''

Latias laughed again. _He can see in more ways than most_. she replied.


	5. Departure

A few hours later, I had finally convinced Dragonite to let me on so we could leave. I was fixing the last strap for the shoulder bag, which had loosened when I leaned on it during the ceremony, when I sensed somebody walk up next to me.

''What are you doing?'' she asked. I frowned. I didn't recognize the voice, and nobody new had been here since the attack two years ago.

''Leaving.'' I replied. I turned around to face the person, even though I couldn't see her.

''Why are you leaving?'' she asked.

''Because I said I would leave as soon as the egg hatched. I'm already late.'' I said.

''What should I do, then?'' the girl asked.

''What does my leaving have to do with you?'' I asked, a little more harshly than I meant to.

''Well, you named me, and you were there when I hatched.'' the girl said.

''What, you're Latias?'' I asked, surprised. Now that I thought of it, her voice _did_ sound like the dragon's.

''Yes. Shouldn't I go with you? You said I was your last chance to win against someone you said was evil.''

''How did you know I had said that?'' I asked. The girl made a motion I guessed was a shrug.

''I heard it through the shell.'' she replied. ''Am I going with you, then?''

I thought for a second. ''No.'' I finally said. ''You need to stay here until you've trained. You're still too young and inexperienced to fight, and it's dangerous on the mainland.''

''I know. Our minds are connected, because of what you did for me. I can see your memories of your last journey there, when you took my egg and fled. Those memories just make me want to help you more. I don't think you could last long alone if your ultimate goal is taking down Black Death.''

''I can't let you come, Latias.'' I argued. ''You're not strong enough yet. I'm not going to be responsible for the death of another friend.''

Suddenly, the memory I kept dreaming came back in full, forcing me to crouch and cover my head to try to rid it of the memory.

The memory played through as if I was living the experience again before it disappeared as quickly as it came.

''It wasn't your fault, Herobrine.'' Latias said. ''And I can levitate now. You don't have to worry about that happening to me.''

I didn't respond. The memory had me immobilized until I passed out.

Dragonite, who hadn't reacted through the entire episode, carefully picked me up and leaned me on his leg, then looked at Latias.

''He'll be alright.'' she said. ''He was just remembering.''

Dragonite nodded. ''**I know. We've worked together long enough to know what the other is thinking.**''

I woke up slowly, lightheaded but otherwise fine. I blinked a few times from dizziness, being careful not to face Latias when I did so.

When my head stopped spinning and I had regained my balance, I turned back to Latias, trying to hide the fact that I felt like tears were trying to force their way out of my eyelids.

''You have to stay, Latias.'' I said. ''I know you can't fall, but there's far more to this than you can imagine.''

Latias hesitated, then relented. ''Alright. But you should know I had a premonition. Leaving here alone is a bad idea.''

I chuckled and got on Dragonite, relieved that I could go without making her stay with force. ''I'll be fine. Don't worry about me.'' I said. I heard Latias sigh before I got a good grip on Dragonite's neck and he took off.

Latias's POV…

I smiled as I watched Herobrine leave, then transformed into my true body. I turned to go back into the village.

I stopped myself and looked back. Dragonite's form had already almost completely been masked by the torrential winds and rain in the perpetual storm around the island.

I made a decision that I knew would change the course of both of our destinies forever.

I shot into the air and followed them into the storm.


	6. The Delta Forces

As we went through the storm, I could feel the sting each time a frozen raindrop or hailstone hit. It reminded me of when I had come here through the same storm. But then, Dragonite and I had been heavily weakened already, and the storm just amplified that. We were in top condition now, so the only real thing I was worried about was the cold. I knew we'd be fine if the storm was narrow, but I couldn't remember its exact dimensions. If it was too thick, we could get frostbite.

A shard of ice scraped my face along my eye, very nearly knocking me off of Dragonite, but I managed to rid myself of the disorientation and grip onto Dragonite's neck again. I touched the scratch caused by the ice. It didn't hurt and the eye felt undamaged, so I shook it off and refocused on the task of guiding Dragonite, who in the storm was just as blind as me, by hearing alone.

Suddenly, the rain stopped, and I felt bright sunlight beating down on me, drying off the water we had collected from the storm in a matter of seconds.

Latias's POV…

The storm was like nothing I'd ever experienced. My down did nothing to stop the bitter cold, and I was unable to see more than a few feet ahead of me. I had to use my Aura to be able to even locate Dragonite, and I could feel the combined strain of that and fighting the cold beginning to deplete my energy resources.

It was like this for hours, using almost constant Recovers while simultaneously searching for Dragonite's Aura signature, which was constantly going off and on my radar.

Eventually, though, the clouds and freezing rain and hail gave way to sunlight and warmth. I squinted for a few seconds in the sudden bright light, before my third eyelid closed and I was able to see clearly. I looked around and saw that Dragonite had stopped as well, about fifty feet in front of me and twenty feet above. I wondered why, and then I saw the mainland.

I gasped. From Herobrine's description of this place before it was destroyed by Black Death, it had been a calm area, the edge of Corrinth where it connected with the Xyrule River, a body of water so clean that you could see your shadow at the bottom instead of the surface.

This place, though, looked nothing like that. Everything had been burned to the ground, crushed into an ashy pile of rubble and dirt. The Xyrule River was a disgusting muddy brown, which continued far out into the ocean. How could _this_ have ever been peaceful?

Herobrine's POV…

''Dragonite, why did you stop? What's wrong?'' I asked. Dragonite shook his head.

''**Nothing's wrong. It's just...shocking. I had forgotten how much desolation there was.**''

I nodded. ''That's what we're here for. To make it so that the destruction can end.''

Dragonite started flying again, tilting his wings to prepare for a landing.

I tensed for the jolt when his feet touched the ground. I coughed a couple times to clear out the ash that his wingbeats had dislodged before jumping off, landing on the hard rock that had been bared by the landing.

I got up and stood still, listening. I didn't really think there was anything there, but I checked anyway.

I heard something fall, and I whirled around. ''Dragonite, what was that?'' I asked.

Dragonite was silent for a second before answering. ''**Nothing. I knocked over a rock.**'' he said.

I turned back around and began to walk, sending Dragonite back to his Pokeball.

As I walked, I stopped periodically. Something felt...out of place here. Something was new. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I felt something crunch under my foot and stopped. I bent down and felt the thing. I frowned. It was a ribcage. Some poor soul who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I stood back up and continued walking. There was nothing I could do for the dead. I could only keep my promise to stop any more from joining them.

Where was I going? I wasn't sure. I was guided by my instincts telling me where I needed to go.

I heard the rustling of leaves in the cool breeze. I smiled. Amazing that, if I let go of the fact that this place was barren and desolate, it could seem so tranquil.

I continued walking, letting my mind change the scene of two-inch-thick ash over barren rock into that of a meadow, with a gentle breeze blowing through the trees. My life was stressful enough. I should embrace this chance to relax. I pushed a leaf out of my face and kept walking.

A few feet farther, I stopped and my smile fell. That leaf had not been my imagination. It had been real. And the grass that I felt beneath my shoes was real as well.

I held my arms out and felt for more leaves. I touched something hard and rough. I felt the thing more, testing the shape.

A palm trunk. Upon further investigation, I found that I had passed into a forest. This must have been the only place in Palmo that was still untouched by Black Death. I was used to trees, of course. Where the village of Corrinth ended, trees began. They buffered Corrinth from the storm. But trees in a place like this, a place I knew from experience should not be capable of supporting life, shocked me. It forced me to reevaluate my belief in Life's ability to grow.

Suddenly, I heard something rush closer from behind me. I turned around, and was knocked to the ground. Strong arms held me down.

''Who are you, and why have you come here?'' a female voice asked. I felt a twinge of recognition, but I ignored it, concentrating on struggling to escape. ''You know your kind has no place here, and you still come.''

''What are you talking about?'' I asked. The girl laughed humorlessly. I heard the sound of a knife.

''I can cut the truth out of you if need be. But I would prefer not having to gut you, so try answering honestly.'' she responded. ''Now, what did Black Death want you to do here? Why does he want to attack us?''

I stopped struggling. ''What?'' I asked. ''I'm not Black Death's ally.''

''Sure you're not. I can see through your disguises. No facade you put up will hide what you are.'' the girl said.

''I'm telling the truth! I've been fighting Black Death for years!'' I said.

The girl was silent for a few seconds, then answered quietly. ''If you are one of us, then prove it.'' she said.

My mind raced, looking for how I could prove to them that I was on their side. Then it hit me. I remembered where I had heard that voice before.

''Ella?'' I asked. The girl chuckled in response.

''So, you know my name. That proves nothing.'' she said.

I realized that it would be easy for me to prove my case, now that I knew a friend was near.

''You already know me, Ella.'' I said, then opened my eyes.

Ella gasped. ''Release him!'' she said. The two holding me down let my arms and legs go, and I got up, standing in front of Ella. I blinked at the sudden light as my Aura activated, giving me temporary vision, though it was more of a heat sensor than anything else.

''Your eyes...'' she said, staring at me. ''The same as...I don't believe it. It's not possible.''

She suddenly dropped to her knees and put her palms together. Tears began flowing down her face.

''You've finally come to us.'' she said, looking at me. I looked back, hoping the confusion I was feeling showed on my face.

''What?'' I asked.

Ella got back on her feet, wiped the tears off her face, and smiled. ''You've come back, Herobrine. We all thought you were dead, but you returned.''

''I'm not the real Herobrine.'' I said. ''It's me. David.''

Ella smiled. ''I know. But you're now Herobrine. I remember when you first launched an attack against Black Death's agents. You won. And you continued to win until he arrived himself. We saw you fall into the storm, and thought you were dead. But now, you've returned.''

''There are others?'' I asked, beginning to be hopeful. Maybe the resistance hadn't _completely_ crumbled.

Ella nodded. ''I don't know how many groups there are, but the Delta Forces, the group I lead here, have been able to secure this part of Dark Forest since the first attacks. Black Death doesn't know we even exist yet.'' she said. ''We've sent messengers over the years, tracking you and looking for others groups. So far, we've counted five, spread out through the desert and Dark Forest.''

''Why have you been tracking me?'' I asked, closing my eyes again. It was good to see once more, but I wasn't used to the Aura Vision. I preferred the darkness.

''Please, open your eyes again.'' Ella said. ''It looks more...fitting for you to have them like that.''

I opened them again, and she smiled. ''There. Much better.'' she said. ''As for why we've been tracking you, it's because you're a legend among us. Before you came along, nobody even thought about trying to fend off Black Death's forces. You inspired us to fight. You're the reason why Palmo hasn't been lost.''

''How many of you are there?'' I asked.

Ella's smile fell. ''When we formed, the Delta Forces numbered forty. Now, we're just ten.'' she said. Then her smile returned. ''But we're all fully capable of defending our position. And now, we have you.''

I thought for a few seconds. Ten. Only ten left, in this entire region. But these ten had kept Black Death from taking this area for over 15 years. Ella was a natural leader, charismatic and compassionate, but clever and calculating at the same time. Combine those with her unique past, and she was deadly in combat.

''How many Pokemon are in the group?'' I asked.

''None of us have any captured. But all the Pokemon who live in this forest help us in any way they can.'' Ella replied.

''That's good. And their strength?''

''At the highest levels.'' she responded. I nodded. Perfect.

''Is it alright if I ask a question?'' one of the people who had held me down asked. I nodded.

''Sure,...'' I said.

''Viktor.'' he said. I nodded. ''Is it true that you were training an elite group when you left?''

I smiled. ''Yes. And I have a feeling that they're doing quite well. When I was with them, they were nearly perfect in real battles. Now, I can't imagine they'd be at the same or lower skill levels.''

''Do you have a plan of action?'' Ella asked.

''I think it would be good to find the other groups you told me about and merge with them. Then, we can more easily search for more resistance forces and defend our position. Once we've collected enough warriors, the rest should start being attracted to us, so it will be easier to expand.'' I said. I chuckled inwardly at how easily I had taken command.

Ella was silent for a second, processing the information, then nodded gravely. ''That sounds like you want us to build our strength for all-out war.'' she said.


End file.
